Playing the Deck
by Shimmer of Grey
Summary: Some drabbles and oneshots of Kagome and TV character pairings KH/?
1. Demons

**Disclaimer- I don't own IY or BONES.**

**AN- Hey guys sorry this is so late! This is my Booth/Kagome story. The next is….well whatever I'm in the mood for. Hope you like it! R& R!!!!**

**In Many Forms**

…

…

…

"What the hell is that?"

It was the question on everyone's mind. Even Bones looked perplexed. Booth stared at the mutant skeleton. Hodgins was mumbling about government conspiracies and aliens. Zach was stuttering and Angela was making her usual cliché comments. Booth just stared with his mouth gaping.

It had started out as any other day. A body was found and Booth and the Squints were called in. Booth had seen hundreds of weird things as an FBI agent. Bodies through trees, skeletons made of silver, Santa Clause…the usual. This topped them all. The body had been buried a foot underground in the national forest with its arm sticking out of the ground. Of course a troop of Girl Scouts had found it. Bones had slowly unearthed the decayed body and to the shock of everyone, screamed.

Booth stared at the eight foot skeleton. It was like a Halloween costume was melded to the body. Horns curled around the head and a long tail lay stretched, frozen in place. Long, jagged teeth protruded from the dog like muzzle of the monster. Booth waited for a growl to gather in its throat. What had they gotten in to?

"There's a logical explanation for this." Zach and Bones both stared at each other. Booth shook his head. If the Squints were lost, then they were screwed. Bones gathered samples and looked at reports on the skeleton. This was her third try.

"This doesn't make sense. Every test I do says that this is a REAL being. There are no animal or human cells or material anywhere on this body. The only thing that we really know is that he was stabbed by a large object." Great. Even Bones was stumped.

Booth sighed. "What kind of object? Like a saw or an ax?" Bones shrugged and rambled on about testing the metal found in the entrance wound and testing skin tissue.

Booth clapped his hands together and started to walk away. "Well, while you guys are solving this freak show, I'm going to go deal with the media." And with that he disappeared.

**BKBKBKBKBKBK**

"I've called in an expert." Booth sputtered at Bones's monotone comment.

"You WHAT!?" Bones looked like she had no idea what she had done wrong.

"She's flying in from Japan. She should be here…"

"JAPAN!" Booth was hyperventilating.

Bones gave him a worried stare. "Why do you keep yelling?"

"You are FLYING an EXPERT in from JAPAN? Don't we have experts HERE?"

Bones shook her head. "No. Professor Higurashi specializes in this sort of thing"

Booth winced. Wonderful, another Hodgins.

**BKBKBKBKBKBK**

Bones could fly all the experts in she wanted, if they all looked like Ms. Higurashi. Or _Kagome_, as she insisted on being called. Zach and Hodgins followed her around like faithful lapdogs. He tried to resist, really he did, but when she turned those big blues towards him, he was lost and everything else became white noise.

Kagome surveyed the body on the table. She turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Seeley, do you mind getting my cell phone? I think I left it in the office." He was gone in a flash. He fumbled around her purse and blushed at the odd tampon at the bottom, but finally located the elusive phone. As he started back he heard yells and dashed back to the exam room.

Angela was holding Kagome back, while Bones and Zach were in shock at the pile of dust that lay before them. Booth hurried over.

"What happened?" Bones looked a little shook up and stared at Kagome in awe and horror.

"Sh-She touched the body and it turned to dust!" Booth glanced at Kagome who was just standing there, as if nothing had happened.

"Maybe it was so decayed that the bones were very brittle?" It sounded dumb, even to his own ears, but this was one case that would never be solved. He turned and gave Kagome his arm.

"Would you mind if I wined and dined you while you're in the States?" Kagome giggled and took his arm.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Booth smile. She was just too cute.

**BKBKBKBKBKBK**

The phone rang and was answered after the second chime. A monotone voice questioned, "So? Were you successful?" He waited for her to usual lecture on how to answer the phone, but was surprised when she only offered, "Mission complete." He smirked and asked, "How much longer?" A soft chuckle came from the other end. He could tell she was trying to be quiet. "Give me a couple weeks. I like it here." The line went dead. Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and folded his hands under his chin. His demon hearing heard everything. Even the soft male voice whispering "Morning, beautiful" in the background. A couple weeks indeed.

**So? Tell me what you think! Also, mention what character you would like to pair Kagome to next. Remember it's only movie and TV characters. Thanks for reading!! **


	2. Bumbling

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or CSI.**

_**Kagome/Nick Stokes**_

**Bumbling**

Nick peered through the glass walls that surrounded her. He tried to appear nonchalant, but he couldn't stop his staring. Mandy had been transferred to Seattle much to his dismay. He had been fired up to demand she be returned until _she _walked into the room.

Her build was small and fragile. He felt his arms ache to pull her close. Her hair was waves of endless ebony, shining in the dim florescence. When she introduced herself to his team he felt his voice become a prisoner in his throat, as he gazed into her azure eyes. Catherine had to interpret his endless stuttering. He had avoided her ever since. Now he needed the results to his evidence and every tech was busy.

Nick stepped as lightly as he could, to not startle her. She was hunched over a microscope, her back facing him.

_And what a back it was! _His mind supplied. His eyes trailed downward to its destination, when her voice startled him back to reality.

"Keep your eyes forward and you won't get hurt." Nick flicked his gaze to the back of her head. How the hell did she know?

She turned around with an amused smile.

"I haven't had to say that for awhile. I hope you don't try to grope me." Nick's eyes widened and he stuttered out his protest. When did a woman turn him into a bumbling idiot? She smiled and offered her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi. Lab Tech." Nick took a breath as he reached for her small hand. He prayed to every deity he wouldn't stutter.

"Nick Stokes. Crime Scene Investigator." As their hands met, Nick felt a shock run through his body. They both gasped and pulled away quickly. Kagome blushed and turned away. She grabbed some papers and pushed them into his hands before he could question her actions.

"Um…here are your results. It's just your average table salt. I think he mistook it for the crystals." And with that she hurried away. Nick quickly recovered and let a smirk grace his handsome face. Yeah, he still had it. Now he needed together the rest of his evidence to submit for her to test. Maybe take her to the crime scene, then a coffee. Nick walked away whistling. Kagome wouldn't know what hit her.

**AN- Hey guys! I finally posted another one! I'm thinking of doing Elliot/Kagome next. This one just popped into my head. Hope you liked it! Let me know!!**


	3. Bliss

**Bliss**

"That is IT! We are over!" Greg House stormed as he tumbled into his apartment.

"Greg? Honey, what's wrong?" Kagome House questioned with a worry tilt on her lips. She watched as her husband tore his coat off and was caught in a tug-of-war with the left sleeve. Kagome bustled over to rescue the poor coat and soothe her livid spouse.

"I want to start a tradition." Kagome gave House a questioning look.

"And what tradition are we starting?" House limped back and forth.

"From now on we are NEVER giving Wilson a wedding gift. I don't care if he finds the "real one." We are not attending the wedding or even offering them our congratulations!" Kagome's eyes widened at her husband's snarl.

"Oh no, he's divorcing Amy? I liked her." Kagome felt a pang of sadness run through her. Wilson had met Amy at a convention a year ago. Their relationship had been fast and the wedding even faster. But Kagome had thought Amy could ground Wilson for a long time. Damn…now she owed her husband one hundred buckaroos.

House limped over too his wife and tugged her close. He loved that she wore her heart on her sleeve. When she was around he felt more human. But most importantly…he felt.

"I knew they were wrong for each other. Wilson better marry Funbags soon cause she isn't getting any younger." Kagome gasped.

"Cuddy and Wilson? Oh my God, I never knew they liked each other! They look like good friends to me, but married?" House smiled down at his wife. She was a bit oblivious at times. For example when he was trying to court her and she turned down his invites to dinner. He brought her dinner for a month before she agreed to go out with him. And two wonderful years later they were married. House sighed. She was the one thing he had ever had to work so hard for. He looked down into her soulful ocean eyes. It had been worth it. The sex was that bad either…

"They've been dancing around each other since college. Someone just needs to lock them in a room together for a night and…" House paused. Exam room 3 was cleaned Saturday morning. Maybe if he could lure them in, then Wilson's nuptial problem would be off his back and Cuddy would be less sexually frustrated.

Kagome watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her husband's face. She knew exactly what he was planning. Maybe she could convince Cuddy to have the wedding on a tropical island? She knew her husband would go for fun in the sun.

"Well, if you need any help I am there. I just want them both to be happy." House leaned his forehead against his lovers. He pressed light kisses on her brow. Yeah, Wilson and Cuddy would be happy, but no one could feel as blissful as he was. Kagome's arms around him made everything alright.

**Not a lot of Kagome/House romance but kinda fluffy. Yes, I am alive. I'm sorry about the long wait for…well anything. I just didn't know what to write. I've had big time writers block! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Till next time!**


End file.
